


No.

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Drinking, Inspired by Music, Moon Over Bourbon Street, Sting - Freeform, Vampire!John, instinct vs. reason, not sure how to tag that!, slightly non-con for John because he didn't consent to being turned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>acafanmom suggested Sting’s “Moon Over Bourbon Street” with vampire!John for a ficlet, so here we have John struggling with his instinct in the pale moonlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrae/gifts).



> Link to song with lyrics on youtube [here](http://youtu.be/Jd-F2rpXXZc).

It took him two weeks to deduce it.

It took him two hours to ask to be turned.

“No. You’re insane,” John said, voice low, jaw tight. “I wouldn’t wish this on my _enemy_ ; I’m sure as hell not doing it to _you_.”

John left then, going nowhere, going in circles until he found himself tucked in the alley across the street from 221b. He stayed in the shadows, away from both lamplight and moonlight as he watched the passing faces, keeping his eye trained on the pair of tall windows across the street.

It had happened so quickly. He understood now, how his kind (he cringed to count himself among them) could enthrall their victims, lull them into acquiescence. When she sank her teeth into him the pain was there, but mixed with a strange, heady pleasure, and though a small part of him protested _wrong this is wrong_ it was drowned out by the nebulous euphoria that ran through him.

“You’d be the perfect hunter,” she said, lips crimson and smiling, and when she bit her own wrist and offered it to him, he drank, senselessly, and the little voice of protest fell under a wave of blood.

The days since then had run together. His transformation, his aching hunger — God — his first victim.

He had never felt more alone in his life.

So that when Sherlock figured it out and confronted him, a vein of relief ran through the shame.

But to turn him.

_No._

Sherlock’s silhouette moved into the frame of the window, and John watched him part the curtains and peer out. There should be no way for Sherlock to see him, and yet John felt the gaze zero in on him. John struggled against it, but his instinct called to him, providing flashes of ivory skin splitting against his teeth, the imagined taste of Sherlock’s blood running over his tongue, slipping warm and fast down his throat.

His thoughts continued down the path and, God help him, he let them, thinking of Sherlock turned, Sherlock stronger, faster.

Immortal.

But to gain that life, John had to destroy another, and link the two of them forever in monstrous fate.

_No. No!_

Whatever was still human in John knew—he could never withstand the dual onslaught of Sherlock’s demands and his own gaping hunger.

John willed his feet to turn, walk away, but they stayed fixed upon the pavement. He wondered if, for all his preternatural powers, he had the strength to leave.

_No._

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, this was entirely too fun to write. . . dangerous.   
> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
